


Another Mouth To Feed

by squidgie



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: 10 Ply, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Katy brings home a present for Darry, and Wayne sets some ground rules.





	Another Mouth To Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Any, any m/m, and baby makes three (But since this is Letterkenny, I used a puppy instead of an actual baby)

As usual with discussions that started during chorin' and ended at the produce stand, Darry came up with just about anything to talk about. When Darry and Dan got into the meaning of phrases and other such, it was almost fun to watch. They started talkin' about 'opposites attract,' and Wayne pert near spit his beer when Dan smiled and looked first at Darry, then at Wayne.  
  
"Best be mindin' yer Ps and Qs there, Squirrelly Dan," Wayne said as he finished the last sippable bits of his beer. "Figger it out," he said as he upended the bottle. Sure, Wayne and Darry were together now. But it wasn't like they were broadcastin' it for the whole town to know. They were takin' their time. Still didn't stop Dan from teasing them from time to time.  
  
Darry just winked at Wayne, and then went back to his discussion.  
  
Katy drove up and parked, then got out of the truck clutching something to her chest. "What'cha got there, Katy Kat?"   
  
Katy walked up to Darry and leaned down. She handed him something out of Wayne's view.  
  
"Oh god. He's so cute!"  
  
"What'cha got there, Dar?" Wayne asked.  
  
Katy stepped to the side to reveal Darry holding the tiniest of puppies. A mix of Lab and Shepherd looked like. "He's so tiny!"  
  
"Runt of the litter, most likely," Katy said. "Found him in a cardboard box next to the clinic."  
  
If _that_ didn't make Wayne's heart hurt a little, nothing would. Still, he squinted as his ten-ply sweetie fussed over the tiny blob of fur. "'nother mouth to feed, Katy?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "But now that you'n Darry're together, you can raise him as your own." She walked to the cooler and bent down to get a beer, Squirrelly Dan's eyes focusing far on the distant landscape, which Wayne appreciated. She stepped next to Wayne and whispered, "And baby makes three."  
  
"Now don't go and treat the thing like a baby, there, kiddo," Wayne said. "Next thing you know, Darry's gonna want him to sleep in the bed."  
  
"Oh, can we Wayne? He's tiny. He won't take up much room."  
  
Wayne stood up and grabbed a beer. He handed one to Dan, and pointedly ignored Katy as she laughed on her way up to the house. "You raisin' a puppy what sleeps in our bed," Wayne said as he got close to Darry, "that's just about all the extracurricular activities'll be goin' on." He handed Darry a beer, then leaned in and checked out the ball of fluff. There was something about the smell of a puppy that settled his soul. "He can sleep next to the bed. Final offer."  
  
But Darry was ignoring him. Instead, he was playing with the puppy and asked, "What're we gonna call 'im?"  
  
"You heard me, Darry," Wayne said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Darry replied. "Buster? No... Bull? No, he don't look like no Bull. Koda? Wayne, how you like Koda?"  
  
Wayne signed as he sat back down. "Long as he don't sleep on the bed, I like it just fine."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wayne woke up just as the first rays of sunrise came through the window. Felt like he was in bed alone, since he usually woke up with Darry plastered against his back. He turned over and saw Darry asleep on his side, with Koda tucked under his arm. Either the puppy figured out how to climb up the bed in the middle of the night, or - more likely - Darry reached down and grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed.  
  
As if he knew he was being watched, Koda opened his eyes and spotted Wayne. His whole body wiggled, and he got out of sleeping Darry's grip.  
  
"Oh, bother," Wayne said. He reached over and picked up the pup, then took him outside to do his business, cursing the nip in the air. When he was done, he picked up the puppy, then carried him back upstairs. He found Darry, covers pushed back, so he set Koda down so that cold paws and tiny nails landed on Darry's unprotected stomach.  
  
"Who? Wha?" Darry said. He sat up and grabbed the pup, then looked at Wayne. And those were unmistakably the big eyes. "Morning, Wayne," he said as he pulled Wayne down for a quick kiss. He then pulled Koda to him.  
  
"I'll be out chorin'," he said, then shook his head with the barest of smiles on his face as Darry started playing with the pup.


End file.
